Field
The present invention relates to an odor adsorbent material for adsorbing offensive smell components, and further relates to an odor detection kit containing the odor adsorbent material and a method for using the odor detection kit.
Description of Related Art
Commodities such as food products have a risk of developing a quality problem caused when various odor components bind thereto in processes related to distribution such as production, transportation, and storage. For the purpose of removing this risk, packaging materials configured to reduce penetration of odor components and deodorization devices for containers have been proposed (cf. Patent Literature 1 and 2).